


The love of a girl

by PrincessnotsoPerfect07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessnotsoPerfect07/pseuds/PrincessnotsoPerfect07
Summary: In which Pansy Parkinson realizes she likes girls





	The love of a girl

**Author's Note:**

> SO though these are short stories they do follow a vague storyline? Also this is available on Tumblr, just look up @jkwritings and you should find it.

It was after the war that Pansy’s life changed.

She hated saying that. Such a weak thing it was to blame the Dark Lord for her problems. Yet she couldn't pinpoint another that indicated the change. Maybe it was in the Great Hall, when the entirety of the Slytherin House was locked in the dungeons because they were all thought to be conspiring with the Death Eaters. How they were forced to scream and stay in cells while their family members died for a cause they couldn't quite fully grasp. Maybe it was when they were released and Harry Potter stood on the mostly broken bridge in front of the castle, preaching to the crowds of students that they didn't have to follow in the paths of their parents. That they could be whatever they wanted to be and no longer had to live in fear of disgracing their families. Pansy remembered scoffing at him and sitting cross legged on the floor and pulling at her stockings, tossing a pebble of the bridge every time he yelled ‘You are not them’.

But Pansy was her mother. 

She wasn't like Draco who despite listening to his parents every word questioned them behind their backs. She wasn't Blaise, who didn't talk about his family and tried to make a name for himself.

She was a Parkinson. 

Parkinson’s dress to impress, play dumb , becoe trophy wives and never question what it means to be a pureblood Slytherin. They don’t think before they throw slurs at witches and wizards who are unquestionably better than them or fall in love with the ‘wrong sort’. They aren't trained to. They are too frail, too proud to do so. 

In other words they were cowards. 

What else do you call a Minister who acts as a puppet for the greatest evil on Earth and a woman who spends all her husband's money on clothing while she brings a different man to bed every night her husband isn't around. 

“Men are disposable darling, diamonds are forever”her mother once giggled to her,as a sheepish auror fumbled him way out the door of their mansion. Pansy was only 10 when that happened.

Now at 18 and having had her own experiences with men, she found out that they were not all that disposable. Despite acting like a total git in order to get Draco’s attention she’d found herself becoming friend with him. Making out and sex was nice but getting drunk, sneaking of to the Black Lake and skinny dipping with Draco and his mates was the most fun she had in a lifetime. She didn't have to simply open her legs for them to let her in like her mum had taught her. All she needed was to get them all drunk and they’d spill their hearts out, giggle about their secrets and cry about their families. And after a while they didn't even need alcohol. Just an empty room and music to play in the back so they could blame it on the songs.

She would’ve married him simply because he made her feel safe. But one night,too drunk to function and too tired from swimming Draco let the slip that he liked men. Well she says let it slip, more like he screamed ‘I LOVE PENIS’ loud enough for the whole of Hogwarts to hear. They’d all laughed and Theo collected the money he won off the bet. 

She’d expected Draco to never speak to her again after that night, and yet the next day he pinched her nose and snickered at her “Come on Pugsy, we’ll be late for History. Don’t wanna miss out on your beauty sleep now do you?”

Which is probably why it didn't hurt her pride when she stood outside Malfoy manner clutching her suitcases in the rain , asking for a place to stay since her parents were in prison. Because he’d seen her do far worse, with all her ridiculous flirting and PDA. His mother was fine with it too, mostly because she still assumed they were dating. 

It was her first night at Malfoy manner that made her think about her life before. Before the war, before the world turned upside down. She didn't regret the person she was before. It's who she had to be to survive. To keep the Parkinson name. But with the Parkinson's gone and her the last woman standing, who was she. 

Who was she without her family and their name.

She told Draco this, and his solution was simple.

A night out. 

 

Now she assumed he meant going to Grimpsy’s,the one a a few blocks away run by a goblin. But no, when Draco meat night out he meant out. That is the Muggle world. The four Slytherins : Pansy,Draco, Theo and Blaise spent hours dodging strange metal boxes and oddly dressed people to get to a slightly dodgy pub on the outskirts of the city.

“How did you even find this place?” Theo yelled.

“I got pissed at my dad. In hopes to piss him off I spent the whole day her and came home drunk off my arse. Completely worth it” replied Draco, laughing at his friends dumbstruck expressions.

“You must have been wasted before you arrived. This place is a dump” Pansy snorted, crossing her arms over her chest . A couple shots and 6 sessions on the dance floor changed that perception. Pansy found herself giggling and on full Parkinson mode. 

Time to find someone to have fun with.

She scanned the area, the place was pretty busy. People were either drinking at the bar or dancing to the god awful music that blared through the strange boxes above. 

Her eyes finally locked onto a lithe figure sitting at the bar.He had shaved lavender hair, and had well toned arms that had tattoos sprawled across them. 

Draco chuckled and yelled over the music

“You wanna find yourself Pansy? Be around people who didn't know you before”. 

He lightly shove her towards the lilac haired boy, she scowled at her three friends who were grinning at her mischievously, blowing kisses and laughing like idiots before slipping back into the crowd.

Pansy straightened her dress and fixed a charming smile onto her

“Hey sweet thing how you doing?’ she smirked, leaning against the counter. 

“Not much” 

Pansy almost doubled back in surprise. The man she thought she was flirting with turned out to be a woman. 

“What, never seen a pretty girl before??” she smirked, green eyes gleaming mischievously. She was clearly amused by Pansy shock.

Pansy gulped, she should be backtracking or pretend to be talking to the man behind her. But the more she looked at the woman in front of her, she felt herself melt a little Her coffee skin looked warm and inviting, her lips full and soft. Her gorgeous green eyes seemed to change color in the light.

“Yeah, but never one as pretty as you” Pansy replied finally. The girl raised her eyebrow and then laughed.

“Didn't take you for a sappy flirt” she laughed, taking another sip from her drink.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” Pansy replied, calling the bartender over.

The lilac haired girl watched as Pansy took her drink from her hands taking a long swig before sliding it back to her.

“Maybe I’d like to find out” she replied,licking her lips as her eyes darted from Pansy’s eyes to her mouth. 

Pansy felt the adrenaline pump through her veins as she pulled the girl to the restrooms and kissed her hard. She ignored the anxiety that filled her, the worry whether she was doing this right or not. But the fact that the girl was biting her lip and roaming her hands over her thighs. 

When Pansy finally found herself back home at 1:00 am, lying on Draco’s bed staring at the ceiling while Draco searched around for his wand because he thought he lost it. 

“I think I like girls” she finally said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah okay” Draco replied, still scuffling around.

“I am being serious”

“I know, you didn't insult me before saying that sentence” 

“Fine. Draco you fucking twat I think I love girls” Pansy snapped again. 

Draco kept quiet for a minute before sitting beside her on the bed “Okay” he said again

They were both quiet again, Pansy turned towards him “ Why aren't you saying anything?”

“I just realized we both dated each other because we were too afraid to embrace our sexualities”

“DOn’t flatter yourself, I date you because you were rich and semi attractive” Pansy laughed.

Draco shoved her slightly and she continued to laugh.

“Draco”

“Yeah?”

“I like girls” she giggled again. He chuckled and lay beside her

“Yeah I know” he laughed.

She lay there hugging her ex boyfriend and best friend hugging her. And right now, she felt like herself.


End file.
